nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath of The Gods Episode 7
|kanji = いざ、大罪集結へ！！ |romaji = Iza, Taizai Shūketsu e!! |airdate = November 20, 2019 |chapters = 215, 216, 217 |arc = Memories of the Holy War arc |opening = ROB THE FRONTIER |ending = Regeneration |epdirector = Yoshito Hata |screenplay = Yoshiki Ookusa |storyboard = Yukihiro Matsushita |anidirector = Takurō Sakurai Yūichi Nakazawa |prev = Episode 6 |next = Episode 8 }} is the seventh episode of Season 3 of the The Seven Deadly Sins anime. Summary Plot Zeldris approaches Gowther, telling him the Demon King is furious and if he doesn't return to prison, he will be considered a rebel and he will take him out. Gowther comments that he wants to keep as much magic as he could, but that no longer was possible. Diane then attacks, telling Gowther to leave stop the war, as she holds Zeldris. Diane then starts dancing and collects magic power, she then attacks using Giga Crush followed by Giga Fall, but Zeldris easy dodges all and knocks her back. Diane then was unable to use magic and Zeldris explains he sealed her magic, but will return it soon. Zeldris reveals he was using the Demon King magic directly as he was acting as his proxy and gave the Giant King Drole a choice, to die here or join the Ten Commandments. In the present, Drole explains that fleeting battle was more shameful than dying for a giant and what was his situation and trial. King then though that no matter what Diane choose, she won't be able to come back. Drole wanted to know what was the right decision, becoming one of the Ten Commandments or dying as the Giant King. Zeldris tells Drole that he knew about his past and how he was treated like monster by his clan, but joining the Demon Clan, he won't be treated that way. Hearing that Diane realizes he was the same as her and made her decision. As King was yelling to Diane to come back, she stood up, a bit surprised she came back. Drole then asks her what she chose as neither choice would had brought her back, but Diane reveals she ran away, which shocks Drole. Diane then grabs King and kiss him, saying that she loves him. Later King wakes up licked by Oslo, he tells him that he had a nice dream, where he kissed Diane, but behind him was Diane who tells him it wasn't a dream and she got scared for a second as he fainted. King wonders why she kissed him and Diane reveals it was due to him keeping his promise from 200 years ago. King then realizes she got her memory back and Diane shares that Gowther had restored her memory. Diane then tells King she had and will always love him. She asks King if he still loves her and he tells her loves her and will always be by her side and then goes to kiss her. Embarrassed about the kiss, Diane asks King how's his back and he notices he had grew some small wings. King then wonders where Gloxinia and Drole were and Diane points to Gloxinia who was with Gerheade. Gloxinia tells Gerheade that he wasn't seeking forgiveness, but wanted to apologize for what he did to Rou and for not checking if she was alive. Gerheade tells him all of that was in the past and that she and Rou had prepared for what was to happen. Oslo then grew big threatening Gloxinia, everyone was trying to calm him, while Gloxinia felt it was understandable Oslo to not like him. Gerheade then explains Olso was born after Gloxinia had left and has always protected her since then. Looking at Oslo, Gloxinia remembers that he heard a voice before he killed Rou, saying he will protect Gerheade in his next life. Diane and King then decide to return to Liones as they were the Seven Deadly Sins and King mentions they also need to save Gowther too. King then asks Oslo to transport them to Liones. In Lioness, the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins were gathered at the tower they were originally framed. Ban asks Merlin why she gathered them there and she mentions Bartra's omen, and as she repeats it, King and Diane appear above them and fall on Meliodas. As they were reunited, Diane was sad that Meliodas was no longer with them, but Meliods tells her he is there, under the butt. King and Diane then scream thinking it was Meliodas' ghost, which made Ban laugh. Meliodas tells them that he came back to life and King feels he needs to apologize for what he had said before, but as he was going, Meliodas and Ban sees his wings and congratulate him for finally being adult, although the wings were kid-sized. As the mock him a bit, he gets mad and yells at them. Meliodas then understood something was different, and King started happily explaining that his feelings had finally reached their target, but Meliodas tells him he was talking about Diane and she reveals she got her memory back. Gowther though that erased memories can't be returned, but Diane tells him he was wrong, as precious memories etch deep into the soul and they will never disappear. As promise to his father, Diane then wants to help Gowther gets back his lost soul. Bartra tries to join the conversation, but Merlin interrupts saying that according to Bartra's omen, Gowther will come alight with his emotions he had before, which would mean that Gowther had a soul in the past. Bartra then finally makes his entrance wanting to tell more about the subject. He approaches Gowther and takes out a heart item, asking Gowther if he remembers it. Seeing it Gowthers remembers something and quickly decides to ran, jumping down the tower. Bartra then shows the heart to everyone, explaining that Gowther once told him it was filled with soul magic. Diane requests Merlin to make her small again, as she needs to go after Gowther. Meliodas then recites one of their laws, saying that if one of them is in trouble, they become one and go help him. After which the Sins jump off the tower in chase for Gowther. Characters in Order of Appearance *Diane *Gowther *Gowther *Zeldris *Drole *Gloxinia *King *Oslo *Gerheade *Cisca *Melik *Rou *Meliodas *Ban *Merlin *Escanor *Bartra Liones *Nadja Liones Manga/Anime Differences *In the anime, Diane uses a couple of techniques on Zeldris, before he seals her power, while in the manga, Zeldris directly seals her power. *In the anime, Escanor never mentions the "magic of the heart" inspiring poetry, while in the manga, he grabs a notepad and writes stuff down while saying "That phrase will inspire some beautiful poetry." Trivia Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Memories of the Holy War arc